The present invention relates to plant watering systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to plant watering systems structured and arranged to deliver water directly to the root zone of a tree or shrub. Further, the present invention relates to plant watering systems structured and arranged to be driven into the ground with a hammer or sledgehammer.
Deep root watering has been shown to save water and encourage plants to develop strong, active root systems. In conventional deep-root watering, plants are watered less frequently, but the water is applied for a longer duration. This customary watering method has several limitations, including, the limited and often inconsistent delivery of water to the roots of the plant. In many cases, hard or compacted soil significantly restricts adequate moisture penetration. This effect is often magnified in larger trees and shrubs. Therefore, a need exists for a tree watering system that can assist in more efficiently promoting deep root watering of plants.